Klungo
Klungo was Gruntilda's first faithful minion in the Banjo-Kazooie series before Piddles took over. He is a green, Igor-like Ogre or a Troll, who creates machines and other items to aid Gruntilda. Klungo often uses poor grammar when he speaks, and extends the letter S in words; for example, "Mistress" would become "Missstresss", just like Ssslumber's use of grammar when he speaks. Games ''Banjo-Kazooie Klungo first appears in ''Banjo-Kazooie where he was only seen in a few cutscenes, helping Grunty all the way. He created the machine that would transfer Tooty's beauty to Gruntilda, and is required to throw the switch to activate it. He spent two years trying to push a rock off of Gruntilda, during which time he eventually called Gruntilda's wicked sisters to dig her out. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Grunty's Revenge, a game taking place in between Kazooie and Tooie, Klungo creates the Mecha-Grunty suit, which allows Grunty to go back in time. Klungo also appears as a boss four times. Each battle has Klungo upgraded. The first battle he has a potion that gives him a force field. In the second battle, he still has the force field, but he also has a potion which can make him invisible. As in Banjo-Tooie, the invisibility potion fails. In the third battle, he still has the force field, he can turn invisible, and now he sends red, one-eyed Germuloids to attack Banjo and Kazooie. In the fourth battle, he still has the force field and he can turn invisible, and now he sends red or green Spookos to attack the duo. ''Banjo-Tooie .]] http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images/4/4d/Klungo.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images/4/4d/Klungo.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images/4/4d/Klungo.ogg http://images.wikia.com/banjokazooie/images/4/4d/Klungo.ogg In ''Banjo-Tooie, his role was somewhat expanded. He is a boss whom Banjo and Kazooie must fight three times throughout the whole game. He has three different potions, one per battle, each potion having 3 phases to it. The battle progresses phase when Klungo is hit. These are random so they are in no particular order. The red potion grants the ability for Klungo to grow. As well as this, Klungo tries to jump on Banjo and Kazooie. The green potion grants Klungo invisibility, however; the potion isn't perfect and will occasionally show the location of Klungo by stopping the invisibility momentarily. The blue potion clones Klungo. The real Klungo is the one who moves last and his nose is a lighter green than the clones. The first phase of this potion clones Klungo once (2 Klungos), the second clones twice (3 Klungos), and the final clones three times (4 Klungos). Every time Klungo fails in the first two battles, he runs off, begging Grunty to beat him with her broomstick. The third and final time he is encountered, he is more beaten up and bruised. In the end, he realizes that the more he gets beaten up, the more ugly he becomes, and he states that Mrs. Klungo won't want him anymore. He leaves Grunty's side and joins Banjo and his group of friends. As he leaves Cauldron Keep, he mutters about going off to make "ssstupid games". He then goes to a party at Bottles' House and eats all the food before Banjo and Kazooie arrive from battling Grunty and falls asleep. In his 3 battles, the subtitled name changes to fit his mood and the change in dynamics between Klungo and Gruntilda. The first battle in the first Digger Tunnel he's titled as "Minion with a mission", which references Gruntilda giving Klungo orders in the introductory cutscene to stay in Spiral Mountain with the implied mission to prevent Banjo and Kazooie from progressing past Spiral Mountain. The second battle in the second Digger Tunnel he's titled as "Revenge-Seeking Minion", which references the failed attempt in the first Digger Tunnel, resulting in Gruntilda requesting that Klungo tries again. Klungo is titled "Career-Questioning Minion" in the final encounter with Klungo for Banjo-Tooie, which takes place in the Gatehouse. The title for Klungo references the start of Klungo's realisation that the beatings that Gruntilda is giving is not helping Klungo, and Klungo is (as a result), contemplating whether he should continue his service towards Gruntilda. ''Banjo-Pilot Klungo is a playable racer in ''Banjo-Pilot and the second-to-last boss at the end of the Skull Cup. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts Klungo returns in ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, where he now owns an arcade at the pier. Klungo has left Grunty to pursue a career in video games. He actually created a game, Hero Klungo Sssavesss Teh World. His game involves jumping over holes, enemies, and hills and fighting Gruntilda in the end. He appears in Nutty Acres, LOGBOX 720, Banjoland, and the Terrarium of Terror. His injuries from Grunty are still present: he bears two black eyes and large amounts of stitches in his face. Showdown Town Klungo owns his own arcade here. He wears his normal white lab coat. He can be found at the end of the dock in the seaside district. He is very proud of his game even though it is rather crude. Nutty Acres Klungo is a farmhand here and wears a red plaid coat. He hosts challenges in Acts 1, 4, 5 and 6. His first challenge is simple, just drive to Mumbo. Later he asks you to harvest coconuts from the grove, then he wants you to cook an egg for him. In the last act, he challenges you to a race against the farm staff in a dried river bed. Klungo likes his job here but is not very good at it and constantly needs Banjo's help to avoid getting fired. LOGBOX 720 Klungo appears here as a worker in the console. He again is not a great worker and needs help to avoid getting fired. He wears another white lab coat in this world. He hosts challenges in Acts 1 and 4. He first needs Banjo to reconnect the console internet connection and later needs him to wet the Glubber sponge. He also appears in other races and challenges. Banjoland Klungo reappears as an average-Grunt again in this world. Klungo wears a green coat in this world. He hosts challenges in Acts 1, 3, 5 and 6. He hosts races in this world: one around the whole museum, another in the pool, a third in a Gobi-shaped vehicle and lastly, one around the frozen pool in a Honeycomb car. Terrarium of Terror Klungo acts as an entrepreneur selling Floatberries in this world. He wears a shiny, purple coat. He appears in Acts 1, 2, 3 and 4. He first needs Banjo and Kazooie to save the last Floatberry. Later, the duo must water them and then must put them into the juicer. In the last act he appears in, he makes friends with Uranus Mud Monster and wants Banjo and Kazooie to push them out of the water. Klungo seems to be a good businessman in this world as other characters mention his Floatberry Juice and ads for it appear outside of the terrarium. Quotes ''Banjo-Kazooie'' Intro *Yesss Missstresss Grunty! Power isss on, sssoon be ready. Game Over *Yesss your Gruntyssship, transssformation sssoon be complete... *Bear and bird finissshed, Grunty winsss! Ending: *Grnn...rock so heavy, but Klungo mussst ressscue Missstresss! ''Banjo-Tooie'' Intro *Hmmph, hmmph, grrnnn... *No good, Missstresss, ssstill can't ssshift rock... *Grrnnn, hmmph, hmmph... all becaussse of that ssstupid bear! *''(after Mingella and Blobbelda arrive) Sorry, Missstresss, I have failed you... *Ssstop! Wait for me, Missstresss Grunty... Start of adventure *Hur, hur, hur! Ssstupid bear and bird coming. Me wait for them in here... First Battle *'Klungo:' Hur, hur, hur! If it isssn't the bear and bird who caussed ssso much trouble to missstresss Grunty! '''Banjo:' Hmm, I don't recall anything like that happening. Klungo: Hur, hur, hur! You is ssstupid! Kazooie: At least we can speak properly! Klungo: Hur H... Eh? Klungo isss mad now! Your game endsss here! *'Klungo:' (after defeat) Bear and bird hurtsss poor Klungo! Kazooie: You asked for it... Banjo: Why don't you run off and we'll forget this ever happened? Klungo: Hur...good idea...but you haven't ssseen the last of Klungo! Klungo coming, Missstresss! Pleassse beat failure Klungo with broomssstick! *'Klungo:' (if Banjo loses and comes back) Ssstupid bear and bird not learn... Kazooie: We're ready for you this time, dumbo! Klungo: Time for Klungo drinkiesss... Banjo: I hope you learn your lesson Klungo Second Battle *'Banjo:' Aw no, not you again... Klungo: Hur, hur, hur! Missstresss sssaid Klungo mussst beat you or I get more beatingsss... Banjo: '''We'll give you a beating too! '''Klungo: No. Klungo win this time. Hasss new potion to try... *'Klungo:' (after defeat) Bear and bird beatsss poor Klungo again! Banjo: It can't be good for your health, Klungo. Why not retire? Klungo: Nooo, Missstresss needsss me! Klungo return for more beatingsss... Then work on new potion... *'Klungo:' (if Banjo loses and comes back) Ssstupid bear and bird ssstill not learn... Kazooie: C'mon, just drink your potion and let's get on with it! Third Battle *'Banjo:' Hey, Kazooie, there doesn't appear to be anyone in here... Kazooie: Oh, yes there is. The music's changed. Every time that happens, we always end up in a fight... Klungo (drops from ceiling) Yarrrrrr! Klungo mussst defend Misstresss Grunty cassstle! Banjo: Don't you ever learn? Klungo: Klungo clever, learn lotsss. Hasss learnt on new potion. Kazooie: Is it as useless as all the others? Klungo: Yusss...err, Klungo means no. Mussst win thisss time or Missstresss feed me to monssster... *'Klungo:' (after defeat) Klungo notice sssomething happening after fightsss with bear and bird... Banjo: And that is? Klungo: Sssniff! Klungo getsss lesss and lesss handsssome... Now Mrsss. Klungo won't want me anymore...Klungo had enough... Ending: *Future prossspectsss not good with Missstresss Grunty. No chance of promotion... No daysss off... No pay... Klungo go find easssy desssk job, maybe make ssstupid gamesss... *Bear and bird freed Klungo from evil clutchesss of Missstresss. *Ssso we come round to celebrate. *Missstresss essscaped, ssso brave bear and bird going after her. If he choses the red potion: *"Yurrr! Now Klungo sssquash!" *"Argghh! That hurtsss!" If he choses the blue potion: *"Yurrr! Now not know which isss real Klungo!" If he choses the green potion: *"Yurrr! Not find clever Klungo now!" *"Grrrr! Sssilly Potion give Klungo'sss posssition! After being hit: *"Clever Klungo hide behind magic ssshield! Now ssshow bear my ssspecial potion..." *"Hur Hur Hur! Your sssilly beak can't penetrate through thisss." Gallery Trivia *In Banjo-Kazooie and Banjo-Tooie, Klungo has one average eye and an oversized left eyeball, both of them being yellow. In Grunty's Revenge and Banjo Pilot, they are both the same size and are coloured white. In Nuts and Bolts, Klungo's left eye has been sewn on, presumably undergoing eye surgery and correcting his vision. *Klungo is the only villain in the Banjo-Kazooie series to change sides. *He is also married to (or at the very least in a serious relationship with) a character named Mrs. Klungo, however, she is never seen and the only mention of her is in Banjo-Tooie. *Klungo is not much like a hunchback, he's mostly a Troll or an Ogre. *When Klungo is sleeping in Bottles' House his injuries from Grunty are missing. *In Banjo-Tooie, after Klungo has been defeated in each fight and the player leaves the area, it cannot be accessed again as entering one entrance to the area has the player immediately come out the other end without going inside the area first. This was likely done to keep players from having to go through the first digger tunnel where Klungo is first fought again and again in order to get to Spiral Mountain and back. *During the "Bottles and Jingaling Restored" cutscene after completing the "Tower of Tragedy" quiz, Klungo says "celebrate" normally instead of saying "Sssssselebrate". Even though "Celebrate" doesn't have an "S" in it, the "C" in the word makes the same sound as "S". Marking this the only time Klungo says the "S" sound without saying "Sssssss *Klungo shares the same voice as Nipper. *It's not possible to fight Klungo as Mumbo Jumbo using a gameshark code, as Klungo just ignores Mumbo's attacks. Names in Other Languages de:Klung Category:Main Characters Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Villains Category:Former villains Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Trivia